thewinterfourquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Lana Monroe
Lana Monroe is the Sunlight of the Winter Four. She is a 15 year old Undecided Elemental that dreams of being a Vampire Hunter. Lana is a part of The Collective of Elementals and has been living on her own among the humans since the age of seven. History Pre-Series Lana was born on the Winter Solstice fifteen years before the events of the story during a gathering of her people under the never ending sunlight of the Realms. She was born as the daughter of two Earth Elementals and the younger sister of Destin Monroe. Lana grew up in the Earth Realm of her clan with her parents and older brother. For the first few years of her life Lana was taught about her Clan, the Realms and her different abilities, such as how to control them and how to hide them from the eyes of humans and other Clans. She was lectured on the dangers of both the other Clans and the human. They made sure she had grasped that concept before they sent her out into the world at the age of seven to Rosyln Heights to live in a small house built in a tree in the Rose Woods by her parents so she could practice her abilities without fear of discovery. It was on the Winter Solstice during the reunion that she reunited with her brother and learned that he didn’t live too far away from her. This led to the two of them visiting each other and exchanging gifts, such as Destin giving Lana a pair of reflective shades to hide her eyes once they figured out she was allergic to contacts. She passed it off as her eyes being sensitive to the light but was teased by some classmates until she put a stop to it. The visits with her older brother were infrequent and short, and her checkups from the adult Clan members to get supplies were the only times she saw people from her Clan, minus visiting days when she was allowed to go back to the Realms. When she was nine years old she was attacked by a Vampire while she was doing some late night training by the lake. She was snuck up on and knocked out, waking up barely conscious and bound, being dragged to a place she thankfully never arrived at as a masked man saved her and killed the Vampire. He escorted her back to her house and left her, not revealing any information to her. She would have thought she was dreaming if they hadn't left behind a stake for her to use to protect herself, an item she’s kept ever since. After that incident she realized she wanted to be a Vampire Hunter, starting to train herself along with schoolwork and passing herself off as a mortal. Lana joined in the school sports, starting to compete with Elysia Cross in a variety of different sports. While she wasn’t exactly popular in school she had gained some students respect with her fierce and slightly intimidating demeanor along with her skill in sports. She was never very popular in school and got average grades, tending to stick to the shadows to hide her identity, going to her lonely home and trying not to get too attached to any humans because she knew she’d end up leaving after graduating high school. But during the seventh grade she teased her Pre Cal teacher during a prank and napped in his class, she ended up getting Saturday detention with the prankster and fellow sports competitor Elysia Cross and Arcadia Noelle Snowden, who was in for overdue books. They formed a bond that has lasted over the years. The two girls taught Lana more about the modern world like how to ride a bike and what technology was, things she’d missed out on due to her isolation in the forest. While she never got the hang of technology she loved hanging out with them and slowly started talking to other members of her class. She even managed to get a job as a waiter at The Ranch when she was fourteen, even though she hated the uniform and job she kept it as a way to pay for sports equipment and anything else her Clan didn’t provide. She even started dating a boy in her class, Jordan Lynch, but was forced by her parents and the Elemental Council to break it off after three months when they finally found out because marriage outside of the Realm one chooses at the age of eighteen is forbidden. This was a painful reminder to her that she had only a couple more years left in the Human Realm before she would be forced to relocate back underground with the rest of her Clan. Winter Solstice Write Here Spring Equinox Write Here Summer Solstice Write Here Autumn Equinox Write Here Epilogue Write Here Appearance Lana has long wavy dirty blonde hair that almost reaches mid-back. The reason her hair is so long is because she never feels the need to cut it. She’ll usually tie it back during Gym class or whenever she works out, either throwing it in a ponytail or a bun since she finds braiding to be too much time. Her eyes are like the eyes of her Clan, the base color is a light grass green to represent her family’s roots of the Earth Element but the color around her iris is still a mix of colors due to her being underage and not having chosen a path to follow. This color is a mixture of forest green, grey, blue and sea green, orange-ish red, and yellow constantly shifting and changing depending on the Elemental power she is using at the time. Due to this she wears tinted or reflective glasses whenever she is around non-Clan members to hide her eyes. Since Lana is an Undecided Elemental with Earth origins her skin is always lightly tanned, though it is subject to change due to what path she decides to follow. She stands at around 5'5" and has a slender athletic build. She tends to wear combat boots with black leggings and a loose fitting top. She doesn't feel the extreme weather and tends to forget to dress in what the humans deem "appropriate" so she wears a similar outfit through all the seasons, changing to fit the weather when she remembers or wants to blend in. She will wear dresses and skirts on rare occasions, mainly her work uniform but also to blend in at any formal event she’s dragged to, although she doesn't like it very much. Personality At first glance Lana comes off as closed off and aloof, which is highlighted by her glasses since they hide her eyes and the emotions in them. She tends to nap in most classes, only showing an interest in Gym class and only trying hard enough to pass in her other courses. Despite her bad grades Lana is a fairly intelligent and thoughtful girl, she just doesn't care enough about school to try hard to succeed. She finds learning these things is useless due to the fact that she won’t live in the mortal world forever and the fact that she's not even human. She tends to get annoyed and frustrated when she’s given a piece of technology because she doesn’t know how to work it. Lana is an adventurous soul, driven by the desire for excitement and fun. She loves the thrill from doing something against the rules or dangerous, even poking fun at superiors to see how much she can do before getting punished. However, she is also very driven to protect those she cares for, both friends and family, and will do anything in her power to protect them no matter what the risk is. She is a protector at heart and at first wanted to practice the Element Fire because they were the warrior tribe of her homeland before deciding on Vampire hunting. Lana is loyal and she would never betray a friend, willing to put them before almost anything. Lana's a skilled liar and actor, having managed to keep her Vampire hunting dreams hidden from her Clan and brother. She can be a bit reckless when people's lives are endangered but for the most part she is level-headed and thinks out her plans carefully, or at least tries to, tending to go solo in order to avoid potential casualties. She gets annoyed at people that underestimate her and will try to prove herself, once having studied for a week straight to get a perfect score on her history exam to prove to her brother she could get good grades if she wanted. Lana enjoys researching and discovering things, connecting the dots and puzzles are fun challenges for her. She loves mysteries and solving them, anything that provides her with a challenge and an adventure, however she hates when they drag on for too long without any answers or clues, or if it endangers the people she wants to protect. She tends to get bored easily although she has a stubborn streak and won’t give up on something, or someone, until she gets what she wants or is forced to stop. Abilities Fire This is the Element she practices more often than most and she is quite skilled at summoning flames out of the air and not burning her clothes with them. However, she has difficulty controlling large fires and any flames she did not create herself. Earth Due to her families roots as Earth Elementals this ability is naturally stronger than her other ones. Her outer iris always remains a light green to represent this and she finds it easier to control the Earth than any other Element. She is able to manipulate the soil and shape it into almost anything she wants, with even slight control over plants although that’s not very developed. Air Lana tries to practice all of her abilities but her control over air isn’t as strong as some of her other abilities. She mainly uses this ability to lift herself and her animals up to her house or back down to the ground, or to fetch things for her if she doesn’t feel like moving. She is able to manipulate the air to carry things but she is not adept at summoning large gusts of wind or that type of magic. Water This ability is the one she practices the least. The main thing she uses her water ability for is to harden the surface of the water to walk across the lake. She can bend some water to her will but is not very skilled at it, and it only works on water, no other liquids. Light This is an ability Lana practices a lot, since there is no electricity in her house she created little balls of light and trapped them inside of objects to provide sunlight. It takes more effort for her to create the sunlight in darkness. Sometimes when she panics in the dark she creates a type of explosion with sunlight. Animals Although she cannot communicate with animals Lana can have a sort of bond with smaller animals, having “adopted” a few of them over the years like one of the kittens used in Elysia’s seventh grade prank she named Amber, as well as a baby wolf she named Omega, a squirrel she named Joel, and a hedgehog she named Steve. She is able to calm down most smaller animals and get them to quickly trust her. Combat Ever since the age of nine Lana has trained herself in self-defense and weapons in order to become a Vampire Hunter. She is skilled in hand-to-hand combat as well as fighting with her powers, sometimes fighting with her brother for practice when he visits, although she has taught herself how to use weapons. She knows how to use a few different weapons but her preferred weapon is a wooden staff with one end sharpened to a point like a stake. Athletics Lana plays a variety of sports at her school, her best ones being track and swimming. She is quick and nimble on her feet as well as super competitive. She plays midfield in soccer, able to dart in quickly to steal the ball from her opponents. She’s also in gymnastics and takes various self defense classes. She is a quick learner and enjoys the activities that require her to think on her feet. Possessions Reflective Sunglasses Lana’s original pair of sunglasses were given to her by her older brother Destin for a belated seventh birthday present due to her being allergic to contacts, although she has outgrown that pair over the years Destin always got her another pair to use to cover her eyes. She wears the glasses all of the time, only taking them off at home and although she hates wearing them she is a bit fond of them, since they were a gift from her brother. Relationships Arcadia Noelle Snowden Write Here Elysia Cross Write Here Amaya Nanami Write Here Tristan Cross Write Here Willow Juniper Write Here Chad Blackburn Write Here Destin Monroe Destin is Lana's brother, he's almost two years older than her and they are very close, visiting each other often despite the rules that prohibit such activities between young members of the Elementals. She would do anything for him and they’ve always been there for each other at the end of the day, despite how much he annoys her sometimes. She always borrows money from him, seemingly always owing him money despite paying him back. They are supportive of each other, Destin often coming down to watch any sports competitions she’s competing in and although she acts like it doesn’t matter to her she’s grateful he’ll take the time out of his schedule to cheer her on and she secretly dreads the year ending since he’ll be returning to the Realms where she can only see him a couple times a year for only a day at a time. Harold Nightingale Write Here Edan Price Write Here Leo D. Capricorn Write Here Declan McTaggart Write Here Celeste Snowden Write Here Jason Creed Write Here Jeremiah Hemlock Write Here Romantic Relationships Harold Nightingale Write Here Trivia * Write Here Category:The Winter Solstice Girls